User talk:JoePlay
It would be an honor to become a bureaucrat on this wiki. I accept and look forward to any special instructions you may have for me. - XPhoenix777 23:10, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks again JoePlay! I will keep doing my best to help improve this wiki. - XPhoenix777 23:21, October 19, 2009 (UTC) About the weapons... Hello again, I'm the anonymous that is trying to help with editing on this wiki (the one with a capture ca''rd, still haven't gotten around to making an account). Anyways, I was thinking: How are we going to page 16,000,000 weapons? With how much bandwidth that would take, plus scrolling through the list of weapons would take ages. No matter how much the guns are divided up, there would still be tons of clutter. Since I haven't been able to play Borderlands yet, I don't know how the weapons are laid out. If it's like World of Warcraft, I guess it'd be really easy to mark up all of the different stats on each unique weapon page. Ugh, I have to make an account so that my edits are kept track of.. >.> I will answer this one. In order to keep track of it all we need is to keep track of the Manufacturer and model. The big thing here is there are only a set amount of base manufacturers and each only has a set amount of models of different types. Now the thing that makes so many guns is the fact of randomization of stats (like accuracy changes, clip sizes, damage types). So we keep track of the base guns, then we can even go as far to add interesting stats found on each (like fires at 300% firing rate). - XPhoenix777 21:25, October 21, 2009 (UTC) : So it is like Warcraft. That's a relief. Anyways, I STILL need to make an account. Hehe. I'm unable to create an article Hey I was trying to fill in an article for the "My Brother is an Italian Plumber" achievement, but after I click Save, it returns me to a blank Special Page called "Start new article". I'm not sure if this is a bug or what? How can I create the article? Ju Juitsu 23:23, October 26, 2009 (UTC) New to Wikia I appreciate the warm introduction and quick response to my edit. This is my first Wikia account, and I'm just getting into the basics of editing and formatting. I've lurked on plenty of other Wikia communities to understand the basic format for an article, but I value any constructive criticism highly. I recently completed the first playthrough of Borderlands and am plowing through the second on my level 36 Berserker, and hopefully will be able to contribute to lots of articles. Let me know if you have any advice or requests, and I'll do my best to help out! --Aelwrath45 02:58, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Re: I'm unable to create an article Hey, I tried that link you showed me but it still wouldn't work. I'm able to edit already-existing articles just fine, but I just can't create them. I went ahead and contacted Wikia support. Ju Juitsu 06:02, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Block? http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/71.226.241.244 Made that internal "link" page into something about gods and "Joey Burkle". Nitty 02:52, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Info boxes Yeah, I would very much like to contribute to this site, but I have no clue how to make infoboxes, like the one used on the Diva Page. If I knew how to do this, it would make the skill pages, which I am planning on all filling in in the next couple of days, much better. Thanks in Advance - LotLP --TNT LotLP 11:41, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the welcome. I'd just like to know what you guys would like me to research in the game. Ketch22 16:15, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Advanced tactics in skill topics Quite a few pages, like Diva and Inner Glow for example, could use some tactics in their description. Cold hard stats are, of course, basic and handy. But some extra tactics would be a good idea for example. For instance, in the inner glow page, there could be a reference towards Hit & Run for heightening the maximum phasewalk time to increase healing capabilities. and the Daze/Mind Games/Dramatic Entrance could benefit from a bit of extra information about which enemies are NOT affected by Daze, or on which ones it's most effective. or maybe create a new page altogether for the effects of Daze? Because I'd like to contribute knowledge, not just plain information. ---- Check out some of the articles I made for talents in Brick's Brawler and Tank trees; quite a few of the Brawler talents have advanced tactics if you want to see examples. Feel free to add your own tactics for any pages you see fit! --Aelwrath45 18:03, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :Indeed! Please add tactics and strategies to skill pages. This is how a wiki can shine as a game resource - for the extra useful info that you don't get from the game's official site or player manual. Sure, a wiki is an excellent method of documenting basic info, but it's also a great method of creating an online strategy guide - by the players, for the players! JoePlay (talk) 18:33, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Rumoured Easter Egg in New Haven I've looked on the Wiki for Borderlands here, I was wondering, would there be an article for the apparent Easter Egg in New Haven? Gearbox have apparently hidden an Easter Egg in the level that can only be found under certain conditions, I have yet to confirm this as I'm still hunting the Easter Egg down myself although I am unsure if you or other users are aware of this and are able to confirm this. --Auri-J 22:59, October 28, 2009 (UTC) ---- This Easter Egg is most likely the second Weapons Vendor in New Haven. It appears across from the normal Weapons Vendor (technically across from the broken vendor right next to the normal one) when unspecified conditions are met. Some players claim it is a quest-based condition, some say time-based, some say single-player only/CoOp only, and some say you have to be level 50. In truth, no one has been able to confirm the exact way to get the vendor to open. I myself have seen it during both day '''AND' night, single-player AND CoOp, and my toon was NOT level 50 at the time, so I know that time, game mode and level are likely not factors. As of yet, I don't know of any articles on this wiki having to do with this special vendor. Additionally, there isn't anything special about this second Weapons Vendor. It seems to sell items a few levels higher than the regular New Haven vendor, and having them both active improves your chances of finding a powerful item in one of them, but, unfortunately, it is in no way is it different than most vendors. I hope I was able to answer your question sufficiently, and if not, let me know and I'll clarify whatever I can. Thanks! --Aelwrath45 17:43, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Any chance the Easter Egg that folks are talking about is the Hidden Basement? --Braleth 18:51, October 29, 2009 (UTC) hello this is FIREDEMON504 i just wanted to point ut that thay hve a easter eg in treachers landing and a achievement too when your about to leave go to the right about mile back from the gun crate on the stairs kinda and there is gonna be an island over there go ever there and go on the other side if you jump on the boat you get an achievement anf there is a barrel code for making tannis ride a fish but i forgot what it was so.PEACE add me if you want to btw will help you find it and again my name is FIREDEMON504 all caps Enemy Pages Hey Joe, I think the easiest way to organize enemies would be to create a single page for each type, then have their variants listed. Say, make a page for Skags, then describe skags in general, but then have sections within that page devoted to each type of skag. It'd be much easier and organized than having a separate page for every type of enemy. /* HELP WITH WEAPON AND SKILL UNDERSTANDING */ Hey guys i really appreciate what you all are doing here, and i apologize if this is not in the right spot but i am not sure where else to put it. I just started the game and i don't have the instruction manual (so maybe that would have helped me). This wiki has so much of the more in depth and detailed info on the weapons covered, but i just need to understand what the symbols and info on the weapons description mean. For example, where it says damage with either an arrow up or down what does that mean? Does it mean the damage the weapon does compared to your current weapon, or how much damage is done to the weapon or etcc....??? Also, in the damage line it has a number and then x (another number)? And what are the numbers under the maker of the weapon for ex. level requirement 4 HLk-8 Incendiary Rifle damage 15 Tediore Highly effective vs Flesh 12 Chance to light enemies on fire x2 What does that mean? I did read the maker levels and the color levels ( and that was helpful),but i haven't found one of the writing ones yet.(at least not from the list on here). Please if you can email me at hoag34@hotmail.com with either the direct answers or links or copies of manuals that can help me out..... I am getting frustrated with the game bc i don't understand this part and i keep having to buy different weapons bc the ones i substitute aren't better than the ones i replaced.... ---- SICKNESS: The arrows indicate stats between the weapon you're looking at and the one you're holding. It shows you which one's better. I don't know about multipliers, though. It's a question I wanted to ask, too. Hosting Online SICKNESS: I have a quick question, I have a dynamic IP address. Do I need a static one to be able to host online? I also have a router and I haven't forwarded any ports when I tried playing with a friend. Didn't work. Then we tried hamachi and it worked. So, what's my problem? I need a static IP address or forwarding the ports on my router, or both? dynamic tables for weapons Hey Joe, I this is the first time I've really tried to edit a wiki with something more than just text and was wondering if you knew what I was wanting to do was possible. I want to create a table for each weapon category, i.e. sniper rifles that has sortable columns of all the weapons and their stats, i.e. sort by damage, or clip size, etc. So I started making this table, and realized that anytime someone adds a weapon, they're going to have to update this table, and if they don't the table would be useless, since it isn't exhaustive. I was wondering if its possible to make the table dynamic, in that it finds all of the weapons, and adds them to a row in the table. Is this possible? I obviously don't know much about this sort of thing. Thanks, Sublimemm 20:32, October 30, 2009 (UTC)Sublimemm left menu would it be possible to add an Items section to the left meny with subsections shields, class mods and grenade mods. Brokenstorm 04:58, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Revert war Bit of a revert war going on over the inclusion of pearl weapons on the weapons page under rarity. These are not confirmed by developers and are believed by many to actually be a bug in the weapon generator. Until confirmed otherwise by Gearbox I think they should not be listed, though a note should be added (which I added for now). I have provided evidence backing this claim on the talk page aswell as an ongoing discussion that also shows a developer naming which category of weapons are the rarest in an interview. I won't be reverting again so to not clog up recent changes, but please be aware this is actually not accurate information being added. Unreal Warfare 19:45, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Problem with multiple pages for the same weapon I was wondering if on the main page you can add something that tells people to SEARCH for a weapon before making a page for it, to avoid multiple pages of the same weapon. --Saphireking65 17:53, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Featured Article Think it's time for a new featured page? The claptrap page is nicely put together, but it's been up forever and according to the page views list it still isn't getting many hits. Anyone have any suggestions for a new featured article? --Aelwrath45 20:13, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Thank you I appreciate it. At the moment I am just adding the builds i came up with. Thought a few of em were interesting. Troubleshooting pages I've started a Solving Connection Issues page, hopefully we can get it more complete and perhaps some of the other issues covered, or work on a consolidated tweaks guide here instead of having it scattered over forums --Temragon 21:49, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Problem IP IP address 79.71.74.13 has made 1 edit, and it it vandalisim. I would appreciate you taking action against this. Take a look at Forum:Weapons with different looking images, Thanks --Klusark 05:55, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Borderlands Wiki Hi, thanks for your message on my talk page, how do you remove categories you accidently added? thanks in advance PrivateSniper 20:01, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Glad to help, but.. It seems like we need a page for the Vault. The only page I managed to find on it was vandalized. I added as best I could. Not much of a memory bank on it. -Duane Better way to show the different guns. I uploaded the sniper as you seen, but I wanted to make it easier for a user to look at all of them instead of having to scroll down and down and down... I'd like to see the page develop width wise not just length wise. --Ionox 19:42, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Weapon mess Sorry if this is not the best place to post the following, but I'm not really sure where else to post suggestions for improvement. There should really be a standard/template for adding weapons to the site. I've seen many variations, and I'm not really sure how to add new ones, myself. Some examples of what I've seen: *Jakobs AX300 XX Bloody Justice (Manufacturer Model Rarity Prefix Suffix) *AX300 XX Bloody Justice (Model Rarity Prefix Suffix) *Bloody Justice (Prefix Suffix) *Bloody Justice (Revolver) (Prefix Suffix (Type)) etc... I thought Prefix Suffix looked somewhat neat for the Pestilent Defiler, only leaving the issue with the colours, which should've been moved out of the weapon template and into the table. Should Dahl RV10 Bloody Justice and AX300 XX Bloody Justice (the latter of which I recently uploaded) be displayed on one page? My suggestion would be to go with Model Rarity Prefix Suffix. It's a simple one, merely because that's how things are displayed in-game. I don't think this should leave any issues other than the fact that there will be an insane amount of weapon pages eventually. Another choice would be, as mentioned, to go with Prefix Suffix as on the current Pestilent Defiler page. This seems to categorize weapons with similar types of stats, even though they may look very different along with the actual stat numbers varying. It would not be possible to use a weapon template like the current one, since it only works for completely unique instances of a weapon. Of course, truly unique names, like Sledge's Shotgun, should always be displayed by the in-game name. Though, I am fairly sure rarity may vary on some of these. --Highwind 12:43, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :We have some discussion on Talk:Weapons, but I'll give my own opinion here. There are far too many weapon possibilities to ever do a page for any weapon that doesn't have red text. You'd have hundreds if not thousands of pages, and there would be little benefit to having all of them. The current pages for weapons such as the Bloody Justice should be purged eventually. -Striator 21:23, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ::This debate is going on in a lot of places at once, I've also written on the Weapons talk page. I agree with Striator, and think the only solution is to have eg. just a Justice page, where you can list every bloody, blast, detonating, etc Justice you want in a big table. If we list by title that's a manageable dozen or so for each weapon. On my own talk page User talk:Raisins there's more of my reasoning. I've started to apply this to Combat Rifles, see Machine Gun, Rifle or Havoc. And look how much clearer Category:Combat Rifles is already. --Raisins 08:44, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Copyright/Plagiarism issue The Weapons 101 article is copied straight out of the BradyGames Borderlands strategy guide. Could you please deal with it? -Striator 21:18, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :Done. JoePlay (talk) 21:41, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Table CSS Hey, looks like you're the one who edits the wiki's stylesheet. I started a thread on the forum about CSS styling for the tables Forum:Standardized_table_format since it seems there isn't a standard yet, and the normal double-bordered ones are pretty ugly. Could you have a look when you've got a chance? Thanks! --Lagged 07:51, November 18, 2009 (UTC) : Hey, again. I've made an argument for making a preliminary standard on the forum page. Please have a look when you've got a few moments. --Lagged 03:51, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :: Sorry to bug you again so soon. The table CSS syntax has been more thoroughly fleshed out, and should respect the wiki !/th cell syntax now. Please plug it in as time permits. --Lagged 06:22, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Combat Strategy Guide? Hey JoePlay, I was wondering what you think of a combat strategy guide as part of the wiki. Like a place to show effective and battle tested (class-skill tree + class-mod) combinations and what weapons to use with them, what weapons to use against what enemy, etc... I think it would really add to the site's already wonderful usefulness. FAEN Deathsquad 19:19, November 19, 2009 (UTC) RfA for LobStoR Please see thread at Forum:RfA for LobStoR. Thanks, 12:10, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Abuse on my Talk Page Someone from another online game is abusing my talk page, so can it be possible to make it so only registered users can edit it? He seems to have a dynamic IP address so you can't ban him outright. --Saphireking65 08:39, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :thanks for the protection. --Saphireking65 02:52, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :the guy hasn't stopped, he has resorted to editing my user page, and it's getting annoying. --Saphireking65 01:30, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks again, I am sure he will stop now. --Saphireking65 07:56, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Vandalism User:Philip Diehl is blanking a lot of pages. --Raisins 02:38, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Yo Joe! Hey Joe thanks for the warm welcome. What platform do you play on? --Tranejam 22:46, December 1, 2009 (UTC) I could use some minor help with the Gatling Turret article I made. I think its title should be "Gatling Turrets & Rocket Turrets" instead. Thanks you for any help!--Mensahero 07:05, December 4, 2009 (UTC) secret claptrap this article was deleted a little while ago and i just started looking at this wiki, I'm curious as to why it was deleted? vandalism? because the thing is reachable, not to mention wiki's are made to store information both useful and non useful, info is info, why should this info be excluded?Toolazytomakeaaccount 08:26, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :Deleted because a few sentences does not constitute an article and seeing as the particular Claptrap in question has zero involvement in the game you'll find all the mention it needs in two separate articles' "Trivia" sections. Check the Fyrestone article and the Claptrap article. -- WarBlade 09:21, December 19, 2009 (UTC) ::well as long as its still here somewhere that's good, but i got used to fallout wiki trying to save every possible template, pages with only a couple lines of prefix are edit'ed till they fill up a decent part of the page, also i wonder if there going to make a DLC for each particular character that lets you play out there story, make borderlands less 2-d as it were.Toolazytomakeaaccount 17:28, December 19, 2009 (UTC) do u have 2 modded backpack sdus because i dont have modding equipment for my pc. if u do message bigjjjLvl50siren 22:16, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Template:Infobox skill I see a display issue present on the Berserk and Scorpio Turret articles, apparently from the "Infobox skill" template. At the top left of the articles a collection of brackets shows up with a non-functional category link and I can't quite make out the root cause, or why it only effects those two articles. I was wondering if you could shed some light on that? -- WarBlade 22:46, April 4, 2010 (UTC) :Fixed now. Nice. :) Thanks. -- WarBlade 22:59, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Official Guide hi buddy how's it going? i wanna ask sumthin. i see "official borderlands guide" all around borderlands wikia. what's that? where can i found "official borderlands guide"??? thanks in advance ;) new look thanks a ton for putting those choices together for us. i would have been hard pressed to come up with anything, much less 4 somethings that good even with the designer. BZ, kudos, danke, hooray! 1640 local 15OCT10 :Forum:Custom skin choices for the New Look :The votes are in. An overwhelming preference for the stylised name incorporating the Vault symbol. A marginal lead of the yellow/brown logo over the quartet for choice in background. I'd say we're ready for the update. :) -- WarBlade 08:08, November 5, 2010 (UTC) ::we could do this ourselves but we lack the images used. i keep getting the image size wrong when i try. 14:00, November 5, 2010 (UTC) missing links hiya, joe. it appears that the new look does not include discussion page links for forum pages. please advise. thanks. 03:07, November 11, 2010 (UTC) thanks, as well, for the image options. :If I recall correctly, there's no way to add them back in the new look. You could probably add them to your personal .js, but that would take a lot of work. -- Karate Jesus 03:14, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :i've manually added discussion page links to all of the forums that i'm responsible for. however, i'm holding out hope that forum_talk links can be retrofitted into the wiki at the staff level. -fry response :it's true that a forum is a "talk page" in and of itself. that said, several users, myself included, have used forum pages to create lists, indices, and compilations that are not appropriate for wiki mainspace. these "superforums" commonly use the forum_talk page for commentary. i will, as you suggest, use to comment on the removal of the talk page links. thanks much. 04:08, November 12, 2010 (UTC) external links erm, joe? theres a thing here i dont see elsewhere in wikia. external links are coming out garbled. see news section on mainpage for example. i dont or did not see where css or mediawiki has been tampered with. please advise when you have time. tyvm. 12:58, July 18, 2011 (UTC) :*'July 11' Borderlands GOTY is -75% on Steam once again due to Steam "Best of Summer Sales" offer expired ::derp. silly me. thanks for the help! you the man. 19:28, July 18, 2011 (UTC) missing info from daily activity log hey, joe. whaddya know? i have been receiving the daily activity email from wikia central for some time now. at first it appeared that there were a few bugs to be worked out but the numbers have been rather consistent for a month or so now. that being so, i have been keeping a public log of activity in order to encourage our community and keep morale / interest up. today's message, however, returned a "0 views" count again. in the interest of keeping the daily activity log as accurate as possible can the correct number of views be ascertained and made available? i appreciate any help you can deliver in this matter. thanks, cap'n. 23:44, January 5, 2012 (UTC) staff abuse we, and by we i mean i, will assume all edits by staff to be constructive and, if applicable, guidance. truth told im not sure why staff leaves us mostly alone. "if it aint broke . . . " maybe. thanks for the spiff pics. 20:03, February 24, 2012 (UTC) lil help? hi joe, its me again. got a thing here w/ image viewing using firefox and some IEs. the recent images feed shows a blank slider when clicked. this is not an issue with chrome or safari and in opera it is a link to file vice a sidelong gallery. any advice on what to do? this is an issue as i am likely the only user on this wiki who uses safari for pc. ty4your time. 23:53, July 9, 2012 (UTC) :ty & ty for posting reply on my talk page where the matter was being discussed. from what im being told there are even more guns and these are reported to all be working as intended (gasp). torch 2 + blands 2 + far cry 3 = busy week. 00:28, July 10, 2012 (UTC) i have another request for the table:borderlands. ill make a note of it this time. really i will. requested here: http://freezing.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Common.css 20:57, July 20, 2012 (UTC) quick question is linda(at)wikia-inc.com a valid wikia email address. 23:13, August 13, 2012 (UTC) :ty. couldnt find her @ central. found her on linked. 23:56, August 13, 2012 (UTC) quick question part deux did wikia drop rss feeds? i ask b/c LobStoR setup a kool checklist page but i believe its based on feeds data. 00:28, August 27, 2012 (UTC) :my apologies. i must be reading the source incorrectly then. ty for checking for me. Borderlands_Wiki:Sysop_Checklist 21:06, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Chat Hey Joe. I admin Zombiepedia. One of the things that our users have requested is a chat function like the one you have. I wonder if you could point in the right direction to add something like your chat to Zombiepedia. Thanks. — [[User:Philodox|'<<— ''Philodox —>>']] talk 13:32, October 13, 2012 (UTC) bot user Ilvandel would like his bot placed in the bot usergroup. ty. 00:37, December 4, 2012 (UTC) :I would also like if that position were a paid one. 00:40, December 4, 2012 (UTC) :: . JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 16:17, December 4, 2012 (UTC) oddly that is now placed in the Groups I '''can' change column. 21:19, December 4, 2012 (UTC) :::That's because bot is a user right bureaucrats can't give but can remove. For more info, see . JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 21:35, December 4, 2012 (UTC) ty. either im getting too elderly or i desperately need a vacation. 21:43, December 4, 2012 (UTC) check this out please Hi. I stumbled across your user link. Dr. F mentioned you to me a couple times. Can you check on this wiki? Either I need Admin/Sysops tools or maybe you can change the background to black for me, I also need about 100 category pics per page, unless that is impossible. Here is my declaration of intent. When I found the wiki there was only 2 pages of release/beta news, one from a UC. Thanks. 00:07, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. Now I have a complete A to B to C direction. I will start cat ASAP. Speaking of cat... Did you see what I am trying to do with making cat pages into card lists? Seems the easiest way, once I start adding individual card pages. The hub can be found here. Although I am not sure that would be a practical way to do it, as I would need about 100 pics per cat page... is that possible? If not I will have to do it the long way. 19:07, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Oh, sorry if I wasnt clear... also if I am taking up your time. This and this would show the examples I have experimented with. I either have to cat the cards as I make the pages and use the cats to give separated lists (easiest). Or I have to make article pages for the separate lists (lots of extra research and work). Right now the cat pages only show the first 8 picture links, like in the stub cat. This would be bad for a card list. I was just wondering how many picture links are possible on a cat page. 06:06, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Last question, I promise... How the heck do you manually display picture links on cat pages? 08:18, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Hey, just wanted to say thanks for all the support... I found a feature that enabled all category pages to appear. I really like the admin/crat (not sure which is which) features... IMO most of the advanced ones (not the ban stuff) should be provided for all users cause it makes navigation a breeze. 02:10, May 3, 2013 (UTC) background checks the background has shifted a bit leftwise with the new(er) formatting. do we need to redo and reupload the background image? 15:07, December 19, 2013 (UTC) a bot account i have a user w/ a bot account that would like it flagged as such. User:Gunnybot community approved (by blog) bot. tyvm and happy holidays. 00:08, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Borderlands Wikia Discord Server Hello JoePlay - sorry to bother you- I am SteakBurger, one of the users of the borderlands wiki app. A while ago some of us were wondering whether the wiki has its own discord server? I (along with several others) proposed having one should there not be one already. I am here to ask, would you be objected to the wiki having one? I have currently got an empty server lying around and have fitted it to be a potential wiki discord server. If you have anything to say on the matter, could you please get back to me whenever you can? Preferably via discord as my computer is on the brink and as a result it may be a while before I see your verdict on this matter(I am getting a new one however, just not yet). (Note: I contacted The Evil Dr F initially, as him being labelled a bureaucrat led me to to believe that it was his word as nothing on the page suggested otherwise. I really should have looked harder, as he directed me to you regarding this matter). Discord: SteakBurger#4816 SteakBurger (talk) 21:12, June 9, 2018 (UTC)SteakBurger :seen here tyvm mr play. 14:05, June 12, 2018 (UTC) the first law of unforeseen circumstances ah joe. how long have we been on this ride? seems like a long time. i have tephra on speed dial via the official discord channel. you are welcome to join as well. i have indeed been ramping up the rapid response teams and girding up the moderators for the initial shock wave. we might even get a few new admins this wave. maybe one will stay on. maybe not. likely the greatest need will arise in the backend namespace, templates and such. so far tho btwn warblade and madcrayolaz it has been taken care of. remember the first law of unforeseen circumstances: there will be unforeseen circumstances. 16:41, August 15, 2019 (UTC) :ping me via PM if you join the discord channel so i can set your permissions plz. 19:41, August 15, 2019 (UTC)